Immortal
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: oneshots that revolve around Merlin's immortality. Obvious Character death, maybe the odd curse but nothing serious. Requests accepted
1. Bandits

**A/N- Hello again, it's me. **

**This story is going to be a collection of one shot type drabble things. I'm not sure what to call them, but just a bit of back ground on it. **

**The knights of the round table are here, Uther is dead, Lancelot did not sacrifice himself to the Caillech and All the knights know of Merlin's magic. These are all going to be around Merlin being immortal. This is the orgin story so sorry if it is a bit boring, you can request some if you want (Please request some things!) so yeah, **

**Enjoy! **

**-Ihuntwithwinchesters**

The bandits flooded from the trees, endless lines of them. Continuously pouring from the trees like water from a pump. Arthur and the knights held them off as best they could but they couldn't hold them any more. Merlin could see it, they were going to lose if Merlin did not intervene. He stepped forward his chin held high, jeers rose from the bandits around them

"Very good King Arthur, kick the runt into the fight,"

"King Arthur uses peasants to fight his battle for him."

But these comments if anything had the opposite effect to what the scum had presumed. It only riled Merlin up more. His hands clenched into fists, his shoulders tensed and his eyes flashed the feared gold of magic. All bandits shot backwards, flying in all directions and slumping in undignified heaps on the forest floor. Gwaine stepped forward and grasped his best friend shoulder in a tight grip.

"Flawless as always Merlin..." he said slinging his arm around his shoulder and pulling him away from the clearing.

"Well what can I say I'm..." Merlin's sentence was cut off as he screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong?! What happened? Gwaine!" Arthur called from their camp several feet away.

Merlin's mouth was frozen in a silent scream, Gwaine held him upwards by his armpits.

"Hey, hey Merlin Merlin!" he called but his best friend's eyes were glazed over with pain. He reached an arm round his back and felt the horror.

Sticky, warm blood with a cold metal dagger. Merlin had been stabbed in the back. Gwaine pulled the dagger from his drinking buddy's back and grasped his face slapping his lightly.

"No, no. No Merlin come on... don't leave me now, come on." Gwaine begged of his best friend but it was too late. His eyes had fluttered closed and his breath had ceased. Arthur caught up with the pair and saw the horror before his eyes. Gwaine turned his head slightly to Arthur and whispered "He's gone..."

A strange light began to emanate from behind Merlin, it took the two trained knights a few moments to realise that the light was coming from their deceased friend. Gwaine lay his down on the ground and and stood back. The light poured from his eyes and mouth, his hands and feet turned into long rays of light. The light grew brighter and spread along the servant's body until he was fully engulfed.

Arthur and Gwaine turned away their gazes away from the light as it grew too intense to look at. But when it finally died down they turned to face the corpse. But instead met the eyes of their best friend who was sitting up rubbing his back.

"Oh god, that hurt." He mumbled to no one in particular and winced slightly.

He looked up at Arthur and Gwaine's shocked but relieved faces. Smirking, he chuckled nervously

"Yeah, about what you just saw..."


	2. Showing it off

It had taken a while to explain to Gwaine and Arthur about Emrys and the Once and Future king, but he had done it eventually. He had walked and talked explaining it to a lot of the knights as well but not all of them.

"So, basically you're immortal?" Gwaine had asked after a few hours of silence.

"To put it simply, yes."

"Okay..." and the knights all fell back into silence.

"Can we see?" Percival asked "No ignore that it was silly." he said almost immediately after.

"Well I could show you if you wanted to see that?" Percival looked up and didn't say anything but looked eager.

Merlin sighed, "Okay then, could I borrow somebody's sword?" Merlin held out his hand. Arthur began to draw excalibur but merlin quickly stopped him, "I can't use Excalibur, Arthur. It was forged in a dragon's breath. I think that would kill me." Arthur quickly sheathed his sword and nodded sternly. Gwaine drew his own sword and handed it hilt first to the boy. He bowed his head slightly as thanks to his friend. He positioned the sword so it was just below his heart.

With one last look at Arthur, he plunged the sword deep into his torso, it perturded from the other side. Blood spluttered from his lips as he withdrew the sword and fell down to the floor. His breath stopped and his chest ceased it's continuous rise and fall. This time, there was no light, just a simple little flame that danced over the edges of his wound sewing them together. After an agonising 5 minutes Merlin coughed and sat up. He spat the blood from his mouth and rushed to the stream near by and washed his mouth out.

"Oh god I hate getting stabbed, I can't stand the taste of my blood." He moaned as he wiped the blood from his chin and fished a new shirt from his pack. "That is two shirts I have lost today due to different stabbings!" He called behind him. "You are buying me a new one Percival. That was your idea!"

**A/N- sorry this is so short but I struggled to right it. Sorry if people are really out of character any favourite, follow and review pleaseeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Poison

**A/N- here is the next chapter of this story. I need some more requests and reviews guys! I feed from them, you are all starving me right now. **

**Favourite, follow and review please**

It had been a 3 days since the big reveal to most of the knights but some still didn't know, Leon for instance. Merlin was secretly hoping that Arthur would have told Leon but he knew Arthur was very secretive about things and wouldn't go around spreading his secrets let alone his best friends.

Merlin had it planned out, he would go to training with Arthur as usual, he would talk to Arthur subtly about it and convince him to inform the rest of the knights.

As long as everything stuck to plan it should be fine.

Of course it didn't. Who really thought it would have?

Merlin reached the kitchens after what felt at least a month maybe even longer. And was greeted by a familiar face. It just happened to be the man he was just talking about

"Merlin! Just the man I was looking for, The king is requesting your presence immediately in his chambers." Merlin furrowed his brow, Arthur never asks for Merlin. He is the most useless person in the whole castle. Why does he need him?

"Of course Leon I will be right there." Merlin bowed slightly to the knight, expecting him to be leaving, but he continued, "He also requested me so I will be joining you on the walk there."

Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur was constantly fucking this up with only two requests. He sighed and walked over to the breakfast and inhaled, he had had to skip breakfast again and even the smell would sustain him for the day. But the smell wasn't it's usual smell. It smelt...off...

"Merlin?" Leon asked confused.

"This smells strange... I think someone has tampered with his breakfast." Merlin asked pulling off a small piece of sausage and chewing it. It was very rich but appart from the chewy texture there didn't seem to be a thing wrong with it. Merlin breathed out in relief, finding it extremely difficult. In fact any kind of breathing seemed to prove very hard. He brought a hand to his mouth and coughed a few times to see if it brought out any food that was lodged in his throat. He looked down at his hand in horror and the look was not missed by the observant knight.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Leon asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Merlin tried again to breathe in but found it was now impossible. It felt like his lungs were in flames. He collapsed to the floor in a juddering heap.

"Oh gods!" Leon cried crashing onto his knees next to Merlin, he glanced down at the boy's hands and found them speckled with blood. He scooped him up into his arms like a child and carried him, shouting after any servant who would listen. "Somebody fetch the king! Tell him his food was poisoned." Leon continued to rush to the Physician's chambers. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"Gaius!" Leon cried as he slammed the door open with leg. Gaius jumped with fright and turned to scold the knight until he saw the fidgeting individual in his arms. "Merlin! What the blazes have you done now!" He pushed away all the equipment on the table and gestured for the boy to be placed there. "Is he going to be alright Gaius?"

Gaius' face fell grave. "I'm afraid not sir Leon. If the poison was truly made for the king then the man behind it won't have made it easy for him."

Leon scrubbed his face over with his hand, "He is going to die..."

At this the door slammed open again and Arthur stormed in. "Gaius, where is my manservant?" He immediately rushed to the boy's side, grasping his pale hand in his own.

"Sire, I plan to ease his passing and kick start his 'trick'." Gaius said as he fished a small potion from the shelves above him. "This will simply dull his pain and ease his passing, then hopefully the rest take care of itself."

Leon was completely lost, "But Gaius. You haven't even looked for a cure." Leon protested but Arthur simply waved him away. "Go away Sir Leon. We can take it from here." Arthur spoke without looking up from his best friend's face.

"I'm sorry sire but I am not leaving. He is just as much my friend as he is yours." Leon put his hands down by his sides and watched intently. Arthur shrugged at the old doctor and mumbled something that sounded like, "It's better he find out through a demonstration." Arthur smiled slightly and stood up pushing Leon back as well. Gaius poured the potion down the boy's throat and the knight sighed in sorrow as Merlin stopped breathing.

This time, there was no show in it. Simply a quick golden bar starting from Merlin's feet travelled through Merlin's body.

"What's happening!" Leon shouted and Merlin quickly shot upwards taking long deep breaths. "3 times in 5 days. This is getting ridiculous." He said drinking eagerly from the cup that was presented to him.

"Was this a... a joke... a prank!" Leon roared his hand subconsciously going to the hilt of his sword.

Merlin took another deep breath in and pointed at Arthur "Your turn. I've done it too much."

So much for subtly.


	4. Goddamn Stairs

**A/N- Right guys, come on. I still haven't had any requests! Please I can't think of any. Just one please! Even if it is a crack fic! Please!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter enjoy it. **

"Stupid prat, can't even dress himself." Merlin mumbled himself as he lugged away the heavy bag that contained Arthur's armour. The King had ordered Merlin to polish the armour until he could see his face in it clearly. Merlin groaned and whined as he dragged the bag further and further. "pompous...Arrogant...self-absorbed..." Merlin took a deep breath between each word. "dollophead...clotp...Ahh!" His final insult was cut off as he felt his foot give way under the step and he fell backwards. He called out as he landed on the bottom of the stairs. His head hit the stone with a sickening crack and the darkness took him away.

Arthur sat in his chambers listening to Merlin's groans and insults as he slowly dragged the armour away, a snail would probably go faster than him. "clotp...Ahh!" Arthur's head shot up from his paper work. That was Merlin. He jumped up from his desk, _the idiot probably just dropped a piece of your armour onto his toe_. Arthur tried to calm himself, it work for a second maybe even less as a sickening thud, crack and crash echoed around. The scream of a young maidservant is what gave Arthur the strength and courage to run as fast as he could from the room.

"Sire! Your servant." A young girl grabbed onto his wrist. An action he would have shaken off if it was any normal time but this was no normal time. He allowed the girl to pull him through the corridors to the stairs leading to the armoury. At the bottom lay...

"Merlin..." Arthur ran down the stairs and crashed heavily onto his knees beside the manservant. "Merlin?" He asked slapping the boy's cheek lightly, getting harder as he called his name more. Arthur noticed the large bump and cut with blood oozing from it on his forehead. It slicked the floor, Arthur guessed that it was going to stain and add a permanent tattoo onto the floor. Arthur put two fingers to the boy's neck. Nothing no beat or flutter under his skin. If there was no pulse then he would heal soon. Arthur whirled round to face the young girl next to him. "What is your name?"

"B..beth, sire. I serve the Queen's lunch everyday."

"Okay, Beth I need you to run to Gaius and tell him his ward has fell," Beth bowed low before rushing off towards Gaius. Arthur turned his attention back to his best friend. "Merlin, if you are going to heal, now would be an excellent time. It's just you and me."

Nothing.

"Come on Merlin. Someone might see you. You need to heal."

Nothing, his head lolled in the king's tight grip. Arthur scooped the boy from the floor. "Come on Lazy." He ran to Gaius.

Gaius and Beth were bustling around the room trying to tidy up a bed for Merlin. Gaius stopped when he noticed the boy in the monarch's arms. "Sire? Has he not..."

"No." Arthur answered quickly, aware of the company in the room. Arthur lay Merlin down on the bed. "Beth, could you please fetch the queen. Merlin is a very dear friend to her." Gaius asked the servant. Once Beth had left again, Gaius placed his hands onto Merlin's chest. He mumbled words under his breath that Arthur could not make out. Merlin's eyes snapped open. Breath sucked into his body, his eyes flashing gold. The cut healed on his forehead and the lump slowly receded into his head again. His eyes slipped back closed and Gaius sighed in relief. "He is breathing again, sire. He is just exhausted. Head injuries are incredibly hard to heal. Take it from past experience." Gaius informed the king. At this moment Gwen rushed into the room and saw Merlin on the bed.

"How did he do it this time?"


	5. Talks, Druids and Weird Things

"Gaius, the gaps are getting longer." Merlin said as he wiped the blood from his face away.

"The gaps, my boy?"

"The gaps, between each of my healings. They are getting longer. Soon enough I am going to die for real. I can't let that happen. Albion is still far from being created." Merlin sat down heavily on the bench and put his head in his hands. Gaius rubbed his ward's back soothingly.

"Maybe, you should visit the druids. Could they have the answer you seek?" Gaius suggested. Merlin nodded against the table. "I'll tell Arthur. He may want to accompany me."

"Of course." Merlin stood and hugged Gaius quickly. The physician hugged the boy back and held the back of his head. When the hug broke up, he let his hand linger on the back of his head. "Now go. The sooner the better."

Merlin walked slowly to the King's room, and paced outside. The door opened suddenly and Merlin jumped. "Merlin, you idiot! I have been waiting for you for hours!" He pulled Merlin into the room by his neckerchief. "I had to get George to deliver my breakfast. Do you realise how embarrassing that is?"

Merlin didn't look up from the floor. Arthur noticed. "Merlin is something wrong? Is it your head?" Merlin looked up innocently, "No my head is fine now. I just need to take a few days off for now."

Arthur stared at Merlin. Searching every inch of his face for a key to why he needed to leave.

"Why what is wrong? Is it your mother? You?"

Merlin chuckled slightly, Arthur's tone could change in a heart beat. "No my mother is fine. It is me. My healing to be specific. I'm going to visit the druids."

"Then so am I." Arthur replied quickly. Merlin smiled widely. "I was hoping you would say that."

Within the hour Arthur and Merlin had both their horses saddled and were riding towards the forest. "Which way to the druids then?" Arthur asked. Merlin screwed his lips together into a tight line and avoided looking at Arthur.

"You can't be serious! You don't know!"

"Well I just expected them to sense me. I am Emrys after all."

"Using your title like that will not get you anywhere."

"That is how you use it, sire!"

"Give me an example of when I use my title to get what I want?"

Merlin smiled and coughed, furrowing his brows and pouting his lips, he began to impersonate the very man beside him. "_Merlin! I am the king, I order you to bring me my sword!" _

Arthur furrowed his brow and pouted slightly before realising what he was doing and quickly fixing his mistake. The smirk by Merlin did not go unnoticed. "I am the king Merlin! I can do what I want!"

Merlin threw his head back howling with laughter "You just did it again!" Arthur scowled and went to make another comment but Merlin cut him off. "Wait. I sense something. Something magical." Arthur widened his eyes and drew Excalibur slowly and dismounted his horse. Merlin did the same, drawing his small dagger Arthur had presented him with when he became of age. It was small and simple, just as Merlin had asked for, expect for in the handle was a small ruby where he would place his hand. "Hello?" Merlin called.

A small sound of a twig snapping echoed around the forest causing both Merlin and Arthur to jump. Arthur pointed to the area that the noise had come from with his sword. Merlin raised a hand whilst holding up his dagger in the other hand. The rustle began again and Arthur poised to attack. He gave a signal to Merlin, meaning "Get ready to fight." Merlin nodded. The rustling stopped and Arthur dived into the bush. Arthur sighed and turned round smiling to face Merlin, holding up a squirming rabbit in his hand. "This is the something magical you detected. Merlin I must say your skills are decreasing."

Merlin frowned, "I swear I sensed something." He walked forwards and grabbed the squirming rabbit from his hand. Merlin stroked it fondly and put it to the floor. As both their attentions were faced on the rabbit. The monster took its turn to attack. The rabbit looked up at the space behind Merlin in shock and horror before running away. Arthur chuckled, "Guess it was scared of your..." Arthur was cut off as he looked up and saw the horror that stood behind his friend. It resembled that of a scorpion but on a much larger scale. It had 6 legs protruding from its body and two huge pincher's that rose above it's head to create a deadly shield of it's own body. It's tail was much higher than than all of these. It was long sting coming from a tail that looked like it was made of building blocks. Venom and poison dripped from the end of the sting onto the floor creating a sizzles puddle on the floor that burned through the leaves showing it's acidic properties. It towered over Merlin, who was still oblivious to the fact that this monster lurched behind him. "Arthur?" Arthur simply pointed his sword behind Merlin, who turned and rolled out of it's path just in time as the massive tail smashed into the ground where he had previously been kneeling. Merlin stood quickly raising hands and shouting a spell to fire the beast backwards, which it did.

Merlin wiped the sweat from his brow. "That won't be the last of them. I have sent a message out to the druids, asking for their help..." Merlin couldn't finish as he turned swiftly to blast away another scorpion away. Arthur began to cut down the beasts as they swarmed in from the tree-line. Attacking and obliterating all in their path whether it was a tree or a shrub, the creatures came pouring from the woods, heading straight towards their brand new meal. Arthur was so focused on keeping one especially big monster at bay. He did not notice the small beast slither past him. It got close to Merlin, before plunging the stinger straight into his back.

The spell that was on the tip of his tongue died and the tongue grew in size. His back screamed his agony as his own mouth opened in a silent scream of horror. He fell down into the leaves with a loud smash to the floor. The sound echoed around the forest. Arthur took down the last monster, shouting in victory as he watched as the creatures scurried away into the trees. "We did it, Merlin! We..." His chant was cut off as he saw his best friend lying in the leaves, shivering and twitching.

"Merlin!" Arthur rushed to his side as grasped his best friend's shoulder. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes glazed over in obvious pain. White foam dribbled from the corner of his open mouth, small constant fits and twitches attacked his limbs. Arthur held his best friend in his arms, not caring about the open gesture he was showing to the servant. Merlin gurgled under him as blood mixed with foam and still, in a steady flow, slid from his mouth. Arthur panicked slightly. He knew that Merlin would heal from this but the pain... he couldn't imagine a worse hell.

He was stuck alive, as his magic tried to keep him that way, until eventually his heart and body would give in. only to be brought back into the world where he is killed from so much, he has been given immortality.

"Come on Merlin. Heal yourself."

nothing. Only more choked gasps and gargles.

"Please Merlin, just give in at least."

That's when his breathing stopped.

Arthur sighed in relief. Merlin would heal himself now. Arthur lay down the warlock on the floor again and collected some firewood. Merlin would need plenty of rest after this healing. "You always seem to get yourself in these positions, my friend." He said to the corpse.

Arthur started the fire and lay out the bedrolls. He checked on Merlin. No change. He was still lifeless. Arthur pulled himself back to a nearby tree and lay Merlin over his lap, idly playing with his raven locks. _He will wake up soon. He will_

2 hours passed and Merlin had not healed himself. 3 hours passed. Still nothing. When the 6 hour mark passed Arthur began to wonder if he was really dead. 8 hours. 9 hours. 10 hours.

Arthur felt tears stinging his eyes as he hugged his best friend close to him. "Please wake up, Merlin. Please."

Arthur pulled the limp head into his shoulder and cried onto the warlock's. "Please."

"Please..."

"Don't leave me here."

**A/N- I know depressing I am sorry but I did enjoy writing this. Any requests as welcomed but bare in mind there will be another part to this, then the requests will start to happen. Favourite follow and please do review. It makes me happy. Thanks!**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**


	6. Sadness, Resurrection and Bromance

**A/N- I am so sorry. I have no excuse for my tardiness with this story other than writer's block and laziness. I am sorry. My laptop is sort of fixed so I promise I will not be having monthly breaks anymore. **

**Enjoy the second part. The next story was requested and I am still accepting requests so please I could really do with some ideas. I know how to end this but not how to keep it going until the end. **

**Favourite, Follow and Review pleaseeeee**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**

Arthur pulled the limp head into his shoulder and cried onto the warlock's. "Please."

"Please..."

"Don't leave me here."

Arthur held his friend tightly, sobbing into his stone cold shoulder. "This is all my fault, my friend." Arthur mumbled into the warlock's shoulder. "And for that I am sorry..."

The once and future king lay his best friend onto the floor, he turned biting his lip as tears streamed down his face. He threw a fist into the nearest tree.

"Why!" He roared, smashing his hand into the tree, again and again.

"Why give him a gift, then take it away when he most need it?!"

He continued his routine of beating the tree over and then yelling at the sky until all his energy disappeared.

Arthur knew it was time to take Merlin back to Camelot and to Gaius.

Oh gods, Gaius.

How could he break this to Gaius? The boy was practically a son to him. The man who used to be the miserable man, who would hand out foul tasting potions and hardly even smile had changed into a smiley happy man who tried, but failed, to make his potions taste a bit better. This was all down to Merlin. The boy who lay dead before him.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of rain fall on his face. Only now did he notice the rain and the night that was falling. He couldn't travel alone with an injured, he refused to say he was definitely dead, man. He would find a cave and camp out for the night. Then tomorrow, if nothing had changed he would take him straight back to Gaius.

"Come on, Lazy Daisy." Arthur said to the body before him. He carefully scooped up the younger boy and began his small trek towards a cave he had noticed not too far away.

He reached the cave as the rain began to pelt down, making it an ordeal to see about 4 feet in front of him. He climb inside, lay down next to the damp wall and lay the small frail body of Merlin next to him. Maybe the key to triggering his healing was heat. After he fell down the stairs, he was freezing, maybe the change from the cold of the armoury to the heat of the physician's chambers. Arthur knew it was false hope but maybe... just maybe he could still save him.

Arthur grabbed the corpse's pale in his own.

He fell asleep with the littlest bit of comfort he felt by holding his hand.

The King's rest was interrupted by shaking. At first he thought it was an Earthquake but on closer inspection, he discovered it was coming from the body next to him.

"Merlin!" he shouted, rolling onto the shaking form next to him, pinning down his shoulders with s his hands. The boy was still not breathing and still had a calm face. That is when the gold bar began to scan his body again.

It started at his feet and travelled the length of his body, slowly gaining more and more speed until it was just a gold blur that would eventually flash past Arthur's eyes. The bar suddenly stopped and Merlin's whole body began to shine a bright gold, his eyes and mouth opened up. Then he screamed. Arthur stood up to the side, covering his ears as his scream got louder and white noise began to infect his ears. Merlin was thrashing uncontrollably. Magic pulsed out of him, Arthur could feel the raw power, until his screams halted. Everything stopped. Until the final pulse of magic erupted from Merlin. Arthur's stomach dropped as he was flung through the air and hit a tree. All he could do was watch helpless as his friend spiralled back down into fits and spasms, as the darkness crept into his vision.

Merlin awoke, blinking slowly, he looked round at the cave he was in. There was blood splattered on the wall and the rock floor. _Must have come from your hand_ he thought to himself as he looked down at his mangled hand. It still leaked blood through, it looked like it had been done hours ago. "Arthur..." He called out, his voice raspy. He was becoming scared now, he can't remember how he got to the cave or even why he was outside. There was no sign of Arthur anywhere. He didn't know what to do.

"Arthur please!" He sat back against the cave wall, cradling his hand to his chest.

"Merlin..." He looked up from his hand, Arthur stood before him, soaked from head to toe and swaying slightly from side to side. But alive.

"Arthur! You're alive!"

Arthur smiled, a tear running down his cheek. "Of course I am, so are you!" he rushed forward holding his friend close to him. "Never leave me again. Please I was so scared..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Arthur. I promise. Never again..."


	7. Visits and Vines

**A/N- I actually have an excuse! The laptop is was using in the past I had had for about 4 years, the keys started to give out on me so I gave in using it and tried to use another one in the house. Then my mocks were announced in school, I have a tendency to stress out unnecessarily so you can imagine what happened next. And now because it has been so long since I wrote in this story I had to read over all my notes again. But I got a brand new laptop and I will hopefully be able to write more. I already have an ending in mind so if I ever need to suddenly stop a story, I have the ending in mind (but hopefully that will never happen).**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**

"_Come on, get up." the man begged the limp body on his knee, shaking the cold shoulder with his bloody hand. "Come on, you know it was meant to be me!" Anger slowly built up, like a river. Until it eventually bursts its bank. The man began to slap the body harder and harder, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back._

"_My lord! Please leave him in peace..." The man turned around, his raven hair dripping wet, hanging over his eyes slightly obscuring his vision of which knight was above him. "It was supposed to be me not him...". His eyes flashed gold and all knights in the area flew backwards, landing with a thud._

Then Merlin awoke with a jerk.

It took a moment for Merlin to realise that what he had just seen was a dream but the main thing that dragged him from the nightmare land he had lay in only minutes ago, was the comforting arms of a certain person around him.

"Hey, come on now. Its okay, everyone has nightmares now and again, just because you are a little wizard doesn't mean you don't. Princess! Merlin's awake!"

Merlin smiled when he realised Gwaine was above him, holding him tightly. He smiled and buried his head further into his shoulder as it all came back to Merlin.

After he had woke up after the healing the serket sting. Arthur collapsed before him, the back of his head coated in a thick sheen on blood. Merlin had used some magic that remained from his healing to close over the wound and fix all other aliments, of which there were many, then lay down to sleep. Arthur woke first and woke Merlin, the duo then began to trek back to Camelot which, when attempting to be completed by an injured man and a man who only a day before had died, is actually quite challenging. The knights eventually found them, half way to Camelot, barely able to stand any longer. Of course after Arthur explained that the reason they had been gone for about 4 days was because Merlin had died but couldn't heal so he waited. Hearing this was obviously difficult for Merlin, imagine having to relive your own death, but from your best friend's point of view. Gwaine had suggested that everyone make camp allow the two men a chance to recuperate before they start for Camelot again. This brought Merlin's memory up to speed as he still lay in his friend's arms recovering from a traumatic nightmare.

Gwaine released his hold on Merlin, helping him into sitting position and placing a bowl of stew into his hands. "Percy's own recipe. It's delicious and you need to eat so..." he gestured to the bowl with a spoon and handed it to Merlin. The warlock smiled and dug into the food. Arthur came and took a seat next to the men, the dark circles of stress lingered around his eyes showing for the first time that he was not an emotionless fool.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" He asked whilst yawning, it was obvious he had taken first watch.

"I feel fine, a lot better."

Arthur smirked and chuckled to himself, "Only you, _Mer_lin, can die and come back then say that they feel 'fine'." before tucking into his stew.

The conversation flowed between the three men before a noise made everyone jump to their feet. Arthur drew Excalibur and took his place closer to the front. Merlin's eyes lit up gold and he lifted his hands, a shield already forming around the camp site.

3 hooded figures came from the tree line and walked easily through the shield, barely even noticing the shield. Merlin flinched feeling slightly powerless. Gwaine, seeing the flinch pushed him behind of him, using himself to protect the younger man.

"Who are you?" Arthur called in a loud voice.

_We mean no harm, Emrys. _A voice echoed in his head. Merlin sighed in relief and fell down.

"It's only the druids, Arthur. Only 4 days late." Merlin remarked as the smallest pulled down the hoods to reveal her face. The king lowered his sword and the knights followed, he gestured to where Merlin was currently sitting, one smiled before walking over and lowering herself down into a kneeling position on the floor, the 2 others stood either side as guards to this druid.

She was a young lady around the age of 20. She had auburn hair that trailed in a long plait down her chest, coming to a stop at her hip. She held herself with grace and when she eventually spoke she sounded like the angels had truly sent her. She offered her hand to Merlin who took it in his and kissed it gently.

"Good evening Emrys. We received a message asking for an audience with a druid?"

"Yes, I sent it out around 4 days ago, why did it take so long to get to you?"

She looked down at the leaves which suddenly became very interesting. "We got the message almost instantly but the events which followed could not be tampered with. We had to let them run their course before we could speak. Our leader told us so." She seemed upset with such a decision but obviously due to the lack of response at first was forced to obey. Arthur took a seat next to Merlin and the guards either side tensed. Hands clenched into fists and their eyes flashed slightly in warning. Arthur looked weary but the lady spoke first, "Please excuse my brothers, we lost our mother at a young age so they have brought me up and are still quite protective."

Arthur looked down suspecting that Uther will have had some input in the loss of their druid mother. "I am sorry if my father..."

"Oh no no. She was not executed. Bandits, they found her whilst she picked berries for the camp for a healing spell..." Tears brimmed at the eyes, the larger of her brothers stepped forward and knelt in front of her. He whispered words of comfort to her, wiping away her tears. Merlin heard only parts of the conversation, the most important part was;

_it wasn't your fault_

Before the conversation about Merlin's healing could start up again, rustling came from the jungle. The druids looked up and the knights all turned, "A friend of yours?" Merlin asked hopefully. But the looks upon their faces suggested they mostly likely were not.

Arthur stood up ordering knights to create a perimeter around the camp and Merlin reinforced the shield. The brothers pulled down their hoods, revealing their faces, one of which was horribly scarred and the other relatively normal despite the long scar that reached down into his cloak.

"Arthur, I am going to check the area outside, make sure it is safe."

"Don't go alone, I will come too." Arthur argued back.

The scarred brother stepped forward, "My lord, you must stay here with your men. I will accompany Emrys."

Arthur nodded to Merlin who smiled and said "I'll be back soon. I promised."

Before turning and walking into the woods.

Merlin and the druid walked side by side, the small blue orb floating in front of Merlin offering the barest of light to them both. Merlin decided it was time for some chatting.

"So, I didn't get your name back there."

The brother looked over, one eyebrow raised, "My name is Philip, my sister is Sophia and my brother is Joseph."

"Well, you know me, you said my druid name at the camp. Please call me..."

"Merlin. I know you."

Merlin had only a moment to look shocked before he was thrown across the forest and landing in darkness.

Arthur paced back in the camp. Sophia and Joseph strengthened the shield further. "Why aren't they back yet?"

"Merlin will be fine." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I had as much faith in Merlin as you do in your brother."

Sophia looked confused, "My brother stays by my side at all times."

"What about your other brother, the scarred fellow?"

"Who?"

Arthur felt his blood freeze in its veins. "Gwaine, Percival and Leon!" and he ran into the woods.

Merlin opened his eyes, immediately noticing the dull throbbing in his head. "Wakey wakey sunshine." Merlin snapped up into sitting position and found Philip kneeling next to him. "Ahh finally I thought I had used that spell too early.". Merlin opened his mouth to fire a spell but found he couldn't speak.

"Ah ah ah." He tutted. He clapped his hands and vines began to wrap themselves around Merlin. Around his ankles, knees, wrists behind his back, his arms and then created a noose to a branch above. "Make any attempt to escape and the vine will pull higher and higher until you are dead.

"You see Merlin. When you revealed Agravaine as the traitor he truly was, you ruined my plans of ever getting to Arthur. He may have worked for Morgana but he was also part of my plan. The plan to kill Arthur and gain the throne. But now, I have a new way to not kill but break Arthur. I am going to kidnap you and Arthur and kill you everyday. Make him watch as you are slowly driven insane by the countless deaths you will face. Every. Single..."

"MERLIN!"

Merlin's eyes widen in fear at the voice of his king. He frantically began to struggle and escape. Feeling the noose tighten across his neck, Merlin halted immediately he was now knelt up otherwise his windpipe would be crushed. As Arthur ran into the clearing, Philip wrapped vines around Merlin's mouth.

"Merlin!" Gwaine roared and charged at Philip but was soon shot backwards. Merlin tried to shout out to his friends but was left once again unable to speak or move. Arthur stopped hands in the air. Percival and Leon copied. Philip smiled maliciously, "I didn't think it would be so easy to capture the King of Camelot. The mighty once and future king!" He boomed mockingly. "Not so mighty without your protector. Are we?"

Arthur scowled and glanced over to Merlin who appeared to be struggling to breathe with the noose so tight and the vines wrapping around his face. Philip's eyes flashed whilst the King was distracted by his friends poor appearance and all knights and Arthur were forced to their knees and held in place by magic.

"Now, you see Arthur, how powerful I truly am. I can force the mighty Emrys to stay in place. I can make the king of Camelot to fall to his knees before me. The whole of England will tremble before me when I take power of Albion then the whole of the country. But first I need reason to take the throne. So I had to practice. Sophia and Joseph were a poor little family outside of Ealdor, living off of the barest material. I killed the mother and made the father kill himself. I poisoned both their minds so they believed bandits did it and I took my place as their brother..."

"What does this have to do with Arthur and the throne?" Leon questioned sick of his monologuing. "I plan to use this spell to convince the world I am the next heir to the throne. I thought you were the smart one Sir Leon, please keep up. We moved into a nearby druid camp where I taught them magic until we heard your call. I had originally planned to travel to Camelot seeking refuge but this... this was much more easier. You walked right up to us. But I had to be sure. We left the second we received your message but stayed quiet..." It was here Gwaine woke up and began to sneak around towards Merlin, without Philip even noticing. "I watched as Merlin died and revived himself. In fact I was the one who hurt Arthur. I wanted to see the true strength of his magic. So I hit Arthur over the back of the head and forced him awake and into the cave. The plan fell perfectly into place. I have Merlin and Arthur at my feet on their knees. Right where they belong. All I need now is to break Arthur beyond repair and what better way to do it than by removing his protector at the same time."

Arthur saw Gwaine sneak behind Merlin about to cut the noose but Philip was about to turn. He had to think quickly. "How do you plan to get rid of Merlin? Merlin is immortal."

"But is it entirely permanent? Ask yourself that King Arthur?"

Arthur looked down at the floor.

"I know you are there, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine looked up and swiped with his sword at the vine only to bounce back and have the noose tighten and Merlin choke more. His rescue failed.

Gwaine flew to Philip's feet before him. Forced into the same position as everyone but Merlin. "You made a grave mistake by doing that, Sir Gwaine. You ask me how I plan to get rid of Merlin, sire. But I don't plan to do that. I plan to kill him repeatedly until his mind is broken and yours will be as well. Watching the death of your best friend over and over will definitely have an effect. But how I kill him is my choice." he turned to face the tree Merlin was hanging from. His knees bent slightly as he stood the noose reddening his neck.

"I could leave him tied up. I could starve him."

He clicked his fingers and vines wrapped around all of his head except his eyes. "Suffocate him?" His eyes became bloodshot as his eyes almost popped out of his skull. The vines were released around his face and mouth and he was left gasping. "Choke him, Burn him, Freeze him, Fry him, whatever I do. I will make it painful. He clicked his fingers and Merlin was yanked up further into the tree. Not yet choking but just enough to scare Arthur who was now struggling out of his position. Philip strode forwards and grabbed his hair, dragged him closer to Merlin and made him stand still before the choking boy. "I could make you kill him." His eyes flashed gold and Arthur's hand grabbed his neck and held him up against the tree. "No! NO! STOP THIS!" He screamed at Philip who released Arthur who in turn released Merlin.

"I won't do that yet." He gripped Arthur's chin and made him stare into Merlin's eyes.

"I want you to watch as the life drains out of his eyes."

The noose was dragged the final foot in the air and Merlin was now hanging by only his neck.

The choked gasps would haunt Arthur for the rest of his life.

The desperate stare Merlin gave Arthur would never leave when he blinked.

The final breath that Merlin did made Arthur weep.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Philip turned Arthur so he faced him. "My name is Eris and I love chaos. And imagine the chaos when destiny is changed and reformed. I will feed off of it like a flea does blood."

He welcomed the darkness that came with the blow to the head.

**A/N- Well, aren't you lucky, such a long chapter. This is leading onto a request I had by Whatswiththemustache who asked for a kidnap fic. Just so you aren't confused, the dream will be relevant. To the very last chapter. Oooooo am planning ahead.**

**Eris, by the way is the God of Chaos.**

**Review, Favourite and Follow please.**

**Oh don't forget to look at my other story 'What should have happened.' It, like this, hasn't been updated in a long time but I will hopefully have it as a regular again. **


	8. Captured by Chaos

**A/N- Once a week, she said, more regular, she said. **

**I am so sorry! I had another set of mocks announced so my priorities were all turned around. My actual GCSE's are in a few weeks so today is my day off. I am writing as many chapters as I can today and hopefully I will be able to upload them as often as I promise. **

**This chapter is dark, not extremely but it contains some kind of torture so if you are a light-hearted reader I would not continue reading this chapter. I think I will do two more chapters and then that will be it for this kidnap story, which means I need another story so if anyone could suggest one to write otherwise I will have to make one up which might not go as well as I would like. **

**Please review, favourite, follow and suggest. :)**

**-ihuntwithwinchesters**

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this?"_

_Philip turned Arthur so he faced him. "My name is Eris and I love chaos. And imagine the chaos when destiny is changed and reformed. I will feed off of it like a flea does blood."_

_He welcomed the darkness that came with the blow to the head. _

Gasping and convulsing, Merlin snapped back into reality panting for breath like a dog in heat.

"Merlin? You're okay, it's okay." A familiar voice spoke to him but it sounded like it was from a distance. The darkness was suffocating but the bodiless voice was offering some comfort. That comfort was quickly abolished as Merlin shifted his body to realise that he was collared to a wall with his hands bound in shackles above his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want to escape as much as you do, idiot."

_Idiot. "_Arthur!"

"Who else would it be?" Despite how the words did not sound like it, there was a definite hint of relief in his voice.

"Arthur, where are we?"

"In Eris' dungeons, after you... well he knocked me out and brought us here."

"Eris?" Merlin asked, confused at who he was talking about.

"Phillip. His real name is Eris."

Merlin growled in response and Arthur could hear the sound of clinking chains, "Merlin are you chained up?"

Merlin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Yes, are you not?"

"No...They aren't effecting your magic, are they?"

"Lets see..._earendel." _

Screams of pain and torment burst from where Merlin was trapped. "Merlin! Merlin!"

The screams died down until there was absolute silence, the only sound that Arthur could hear was his own heart beating and his breathing.

"Merlin... please don't leave me alone here...stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Oh Emrys, lets not make promises that we can't keep." A voice spoke from the corridor between the two "_Expande, lux in tenebris" _

Torches in the cells lit up revealing Merlin to Arthur and vice versa. More importantly revealing Eris to both. At the sight of their monstrous kidnapper, Arthur leapt forward to the bars, gripping tightly like they were a life line. "What did you do to my knights?" Arthur growled but Eris just laughed "Most of them I slaughtered, despite their reputation it was far too easy to kill them all. Well... not all. I kept those that you obviously hold dear. Gwaine and Percival but something I found interesting was that the bravest of all knights, Sir Lancelot was not with them. Do you want to tell me where he is? I know of the bond that he and Merlin shared. Words travel fast, gossip even more so."

Merlin bit his lip but hardened his face, "Sir Lancelot gave his life to save his kingdom and friends."

Arthur had fallen back into his cell, his own knights murdered in large numbers by one sorcerer. He did not underestimate Eris' powers but if he only saved three of the many in his search party he had lost many good men. Many friends. Families would be devastated.

Arthur looked up at the confrontation going on between his captor and his manservant. Eris was smiling really the horrid rotten teeth that were usually hidden beneath his chapped lips, "Oh, Lancelot has died. What a tragedy. Well for you."

Arthur took advantage of the moment of silence to answer his own questions, "Where are my remaining knights?"

"Sire, do you really believe I would have left them behind to return to Camelot and ready their armies to kill me?" The sorcerer clicked his fingers and the druids from earlier marched in, the larger man lugged an unconscious Percival behind him, the younger girl had Gwaine walking in front, gagged with his hand tied behind him. Arthur sighed in relief that his knights remained relatively unharmed but was deep down disappointed that his only possible contact with the outside was either dead, decomposing in the woods, or locked in these dungeons with himself. The door to Arthur's cell was opened to throw in Percival and Gwaine. The bonds on his wrists were removed but his gag was not. The door was slammed shut and Eris pressed his hand to the door the bars either side. His eyes flashed, not gold but, red. The red was a flame colour like his pupils were about to combust, his hand turned the colour as well and the metal welded itself together. Making escape impossible.

Eris turned to Merlin addressing him for the first in a while. "Now you have an audience." Gwaine removed his gag quickly and began shouting threats and curses at the man who was slowly approaching his best friend.

Eris spoke without looking at Gwaine, "Please restrain your tongue, Gwaine or I will remove it."

Merlin was truly terrified this man had immeasurable power and was much stronger than Merlin in his current state. Eris inhaled around Merlin and looked relieved. "I can sense your fear, Merlin. It is truly a delight to behold, seeing the almighty Emrys at my mercy." He pulled a pair of leather gloves from his pocket and pulled them on. "Now, let us begin. I am a compassionate God so I will give you a choice. The choice will change everyday but the variable you do not choose will carry on to the next day and will continue until it is eventually picked. So Merlin...How do you want to die? Drowning or being burnt alive?"

Merlin's eyes widened in fear but he quickly pushed it under, "What if I don't choose?"

"Then I choose the worst of the two and do that. Burning or drowning?"

Arthur and Gwaine stared in horror and Percival began to stir from his unconsciousness.

Merlin took a deep breath and looked Eris in the eye, "Drowning. I choose to drown."

Eris smiled, revealing his teeth again, he snapped his fingers and Merlin's chains were pulled taunt so he stood unable to fight or even stand on his own feet. Eris hummed happily as he busied himself around preparing for what was to come. The druids brought a bucket of water to their 'brother' Merlin noticed their eyes, white completely and glazed over. So they were know completely under his control. _"__Replete continentis in aqua" _Eris filled the bucket to the top then grabbed Merlin hair, as he tugged the chains became looser and Merlin could move once more but before he could speak his head was pushed under the water. The burning in his lungs was unbearable and the struggles broke bones in his hands and knees but the desperation to have even the smallest slither of air was taking over his body, making him unable to feel the pain emitting from all over his body. The struggles gradually got smaller until there was nothing. Even though Merlin was no longer struggling, Eris kept his head under the water for another minute.

"Let him up! He's dead please!" Eris glared at Arthur and pulled the limp Warlock out the water, throwing him at the back wall. He jerked a thumb back at Merlin and the druids rushed forward to fasten the chains and collar back in place. When they were done, Eris clapped his hands making all torches but the one above Merlin's head, illuminating the dead body of their best friend for the prisoners only 30 feet away to stare at, hoping that Merlin was still Merlin when he awoke.


End file.
